User talk:Ariyen
Hi there Ariyen! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Balistic Pve (Talk) 21:53, January 9, 2010 ::Is that automated? And thanks Balistic. riyen 21:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:36, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I cannot afford it. riyen 05:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey...got ur message So I'm here. I probably won't be on here as often as the Official One. but I'll try to stop by regularly. Would I be allowed to request adminship? Or would that be in poor taste? Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 03:59, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Might be in poor taste - I'm unsure. I'd ask balistic. Not much tools difference to be honest either. Just delete I'd say is different and to block someone -.- if disrupting or a problem... Other than that pretty much anything can be done that needs to be done. That's a lot! riyen 04:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thing is, I'm pretty sure I'm going to put up an RFA on Official GW2W when they stop arguing over policy. I'm just wondering if you would like the help here too (as you know I'm a solid contributor) or if you think it would be bad for the "new guy" to just show up and be a Sysop. Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 15:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::If I put one there, it'd fail. Too many are against me so... X-D I don't know If the rfa I have would be suitable or not - the policy I did that is. You have Erasculio saying it's not going with the Admins, etc. but oh well.. I've kinda stepped away from all of that. I think they have a lot and well I know they have a lot of sysops and b-crats, but that half to most are inactive and should give up their sysops as those people won't show up again. Don't know about having similar policies here. Just ask Balistic about the sysops he's active and b-crat... You could also attempt at an rfa. I can't speak for myself. I talked to Warwick at the time about my ideas, etc. I know where they got all those skills, etc. from, but I don't have the access to all that nor determine if it'd actually be in game or not... I prefer facts - I'm not the best in that, but oh well I try. Source (in controls spot) is how you can add that additional : and space it out kinda more like they do in gw2w and gww and gw wikia. riyen 18:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :: If I asked Balistic more than a month and a half ago, and he hasnt even written on my/his talk pages...what should I do? (I guess hes not active, but I wanted to ask you...) Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 21:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Not too worried about it due to community talk (and other wikia pages like guildwiki, pvx, etc.) 04:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC)